Mary Mathews 2
by BTR-aholic
Summary: Sequel to Mary Mathews. What would happen if Johnny never killed Bob. What happens when somthing devistating happens to Mary. What will happen with her and Johnny? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Mary Mathews 2**

**A/N- Okay back because about 5 of my friends threatened to beat me up if I didn't Mary Mathews Two. **

**If you didn't read the final chap of the original shame! Read it...NOW! Please.**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Mary!" Dally said.

"Dal what are you doing here? I thought you were in for another month!" I said.

"Got out early on account of I was actually good this time." He grinned. "Where's Johnny?"

"I don't know. We got in a fight, we seem to be getting in a lot of those lately." I said.

"Yeah well lets go find him!" We walked. We went to Dally's house first. He walked in. I decided to stay outside because his dad kind of scared me. He came back out. "Hey isn't that Pony?" we looked over and saw five soc circling Pony. We both ran. By the time we got there the rest of the gang was there and Soda, Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit were throwing stuff at the car.

I ran up to Ponyboy. Sodapop came up to him too. "You got cut up a little," Soda said. He pulled a handkerchief and and put it on Pony's throat. "Did they pull a blade on you?"

"Yeah," Pony said. I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

Soda put his arm on his shoulder. "They ain't gonna hurt you no more."

The rest of the gang was coming over and so Ponyboy wiped his eyes. "Didya catch em'?"

"Nup. They got away this time the dirty, bastard, no good rich snob..." I could tell he couldn't think of anything else. "The no good bulfals" I laughed. Sometimes when Two-Bit can't think of anything to say he'll make up his own words. I'll tell ya something having him as an older brother is always interesting. Johnny pulled me aside and looked at me.

"Mary, I'm real sorry about earlier. It just seems like for the last almost six months we've been struggling. I mean ever since the whole Jeff thing. I don't want us to fight anymore. I want to tell you something. But I don't know."

"What Johnny. I love you tell me."

"Today, wanna know why I ran out like that when we were arguing?" I nodded. "For the first time in a while I felt like I was going to hit you." I recalled the painful memory of him beating me almost a year and a half ago. " I don't want to scare you away though so maybe I shouldn't of told you."

"No Johnny, I'm glad you did. I'm glad because it lets me know that you are serious about what you promised when I took you back and it lets me know that you are one hundred percent commited to us. I'm glad you told me." I said.

We walked back over with the rest of the gang. "Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," My brother said. "Any of us will."

"Speakin' of movies I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?" He asked.

"Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game." Steve said.

"I'm working tomorrow night." Darry said. It figured, Darry is always working I can't remember the last time he just went out and had some fun.

"How 'bout y'all? Two-Bit? Johnnycake? Mar? Pony? Wanna come?"

"Yeah, me, Pony and Mary'll come" Johnny said.

"That okay Darry?" Pony asked.

"Yeah since it won't be a school night."

"I was planning on getting boozed up tomorrow night. If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all." Two-Bit said. I noticed Steve looking at Dally's hand.

"You break up with Sylvia again?" He asked.

"Yeah and this time its for good." He said. "That little broad was two timing me again when I was in jail." He looked at his finger.

"Mary, Johnny wanna go to the Dingo?" Dally asked.

We both nodded. "Two-Bit where ya headed too?"

"Cathy's house." He replied.

"Wow you two still going out?" Dally asked. "How long has it been? Two months? This is your longest relationship."

"No its a different Cathy." My brother replied. He always had a new girlfriend every week. He could never hold down a girlfriend. He could do a lot better than what he gets though if you ask me.

"My god. Mary, your brother needs to settle down." Johnny said. I knew he was right.

"So Dal, How was the cooler this time?" I asked.

"Ah, ya know the usual not as many fights." He said cooly.

"GREASERS! HEY BABY WHAT'S A GIRL LIKE YOU DOING WITH TWO GREASE BOYS LIKE THAT?" Some soc asked.

"Get lost!" Dally yelled.

They vroomed off. Johnny put his arm around me. "I love you..." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said.

"My god you two. Give a rest this isn't mating season." Dally said.

We walked into the Dingo and got a booth. I saw Jeff walking up. Even after everything that happend, Dally and Jeff were still buddies.

"Dal, I heard you were in the cooler." Jeff said, ignoring me and Johnny.

"I was, they let me out on good behavior." Dally said. I could tell he was getting tired of saying it.

Jeff laughed. "YOU got let out early on good behavior? I don't believe it." Jeff said.

"Believe it. I did." Dally said. "Hey why don't you take a seat." He scooted over. Jeff sat down next to Dally. He looked at me a Johnny. Johnny put his arm around me.

"You two are still going out?" He asked kind of bitterly.

"Yeah, we will be for a while." Johnny answered. Knowing where Jeff was gonna go.

"Lets not get into this okay?" I asked. I didn't want to bring all of this up again.

"Bring what up Mary? How he used you as a punching bag and then broke your heart and watched you suffer? Then you take him back?" Jeff said smuggly.

"Jeff, you better shut up or I'll use you as a punching bag," Johnny said. I looked at him surprisingly. "I'm sick of you trying to make my girlfriend...yes MY GIRLFRIEND feel bad for not picking you over me."

"Lets go then!" Jeff said. I remembered the promise Johnny had made to me about not getting in a fight with Jeff a little over a month ago when Jeff started all of this shit.

"You know what both of you. Let it go. Okay it is all in the past. Johnny you promised me and Jeff we were close but your just bitter now. God maybe me picking you was a mistake Johnny." I stood up and left.

_I knew I was right. I knew I shouldn't of changed my mind. I mean maybe I would still be friends wtih them both if I would have backed up my decisiton. Now I think I am in more than a mess than I was before. I mean me and Johnny fight a lot more and Jeff can't stand me anymore. Maybe I did make the wrong decision. _ I heard someone walking behind me.

"Mary, I'm sorry." I looked back and saw Jeff...

**end chapter 1**

**A/N- Okay I wrote all of this down and so now I am just coping it down on the computer**

**Okay so let me know what you think. I don't know I have three different version after chapter 2 so I need**

**your help...**

**version 1- Johnny don't kill bob police break it up before he does.**

**version 2- Johnny kills Bob and both Johnny and Dally die.**

**version 3- Johnny kills Bob and Johnny survives but is still paralyzed.**

**Okay so let me know just tell me which one ya'll think would be better. OR if you would like me to do all three**

**REVIEWS PLEASE LOTS OF THEM!**

**Mary**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to all my reviews it made me make time to get on and actually type up the next**

**chapter. Okay here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mary, I'm sorry," I looked back and saw Jeff. I just stared at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for the hell I put you through, and I'm sorry for the way I have been acting you know towards you and Johnny." Jeff said.

"It's okay, but this isn't gonna change anything. I am still going with Johnny. I hope you know that you can never change that." I said.

"Yeah, I know." He said with a frown. "I want us to be friends again though. You know how we use to be."

"Yeah, me too." I said. I started to walk home again. I walked into the Curtis' house and ran up to Pony's old room. I laid down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. _Why has Jeff decided to apologize for the way he acted. Maybe he is hoping that me and Johnny break up and then he can come in. I don't know maybe he just misses having me as a friend. _ I heard someone come in. I looked up and saw Johnny. I put my head back down and looked at the ceiling again.

"Mar, I'm sorry. Okay, I hate how he is always trying to come between us. Ya know. I mean he always brings up what I did. And you know I am sorry about that. He always pushes my buttons and today he just kinda went too far. Ya know." I knew he was right.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you were willing to go back on your word to me. I mean when all of this shit started up you promised me that you would not lay a finger on Jeff unless he did first. Yes he did instigate it but you didn't have to say that." I said. It really ticked me off that he would even talk about going back on his word.

"I'm sorry, I mean he just really pissed me off." He said in his defense.

"Okay, I forgive you." The only reason I gave up so easily is because I didn't want to argue with him. Like I said we seem to argue a lot more than normal. He came up and hugged me. "I love you Johnny."

"I love you, too." He said. We walked downstairs. We sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes later Two-Bit came in.

"Mary, tomorrow don't forget you promised mom you would have dinner with her." He reminded.

"OH crap. I meant to cancel that so I could go to the movies tomorrow." I said. I hardly ever saw my mom since her boyfriend beat me. Even after he used her as punching bag, she took him back. I mean I can understand the first time. I mean I forgave Johnny, but he still does it and she makes up little excuses for him.

"No Mary, you haven't seen her, in a while." Two-Bit said.

"No, I saw her a week ago at the store." I said.

"You know what I mean. You're not canceling. She really wants to see you. Just go. It'll be over by 8:00 then you can head over to the nightly double and meet Johnny, and them there." He said.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said. He went into the kitchen. "I really don't want to go and see her."

"Mary, look on the bright side at least you mom cares about you." He said. I instantly felt bad just because neither one of his parents care about him. At least my mom did. My dad I don't know. He abondoned us when I was ity bity.

"Yeah you're right." I said. We sat there in silence. Darry came in.

"Hey y'all if you two are staying the night you have school tomorrow make sure you guys are in bed soon." He said. Now I understand why Pony gets angry with Darry. He likes to be in control.

"I'm just going to go up there now." I said.

I woke up in the morning and went to school. The day went by really fast. Before I knew it, it was seven and my mom was at the door knocking. I walked out.

"Mary, nice to see you." She said and hugged me. I hugged back.

"I know nice to see you too mom." I wasn't lying. It was nice to see her. I got in the car and she drove over to the Soc side of town. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, a restarant over this way." She looked nervous. "I'm moving over this way. With Alan, I wanted you to come and live with us."

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"One, I would be considered a soc. No way. Two I'm not living in the same house as the abusive person." I said.

"Mary, he's changed." She said.

"Yeah is that why you had a bruise under your eye a week ago when I saw you at the store?" I said.

"Mary, I deserve it. I push him too far." She started.

"NO you don't!" I yelled. "Mom, you don't need him."

"Mary, please." She said.

"NO!" I said.

We got to the resturant and went in. We walked to a table and Alan was sitting there. I was really mad just for the fact that he was there. "Mom!" I said.

"Mary, please." She said.

I sat down. I wanted him to get mad at me...Enough to hit me. "Hi, Alan." I said.

"Hi. Look..."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. You know what. I hate you. I wish you would die. Just for the fact that you beat my mom." I stopped he looked like he was getting mad.

"Mary!" my mom said. The look in her eye told me to stop because she would have to pay for it later.

"Screw it." I said and got up and walked out the door. I started to walk over to the nightly double. When I got there, I saw Dally coming out. He looked really mad.

"Dal, what happend? Whats wrong?" I asked.

"You know what. Your boyfriend is lucky because if he was anyone else but him, I would beat the hell out of him" He said and stormed off. I decided to leave him alone. Just for the fact, that he scared the hell out of me when he is in this kind of mood. I paid and got into the theatre. I walked in and saw Johnny and Ponyboy. They were sitting between two girls. I saw Two-Bit coming up to them. He scared the crap out of them. I saw the girls faces. One was Cherry Valence and the other was her friend Marcia.

I walked down there. Ponyboy and Cherry was getting up to go to get some snacks. I walked up behind Johnny. "Hey sexy, Come here often?" I asked.

He looked behind him. "Hey, Mary." He smiled.

"Hey Johnny, I think I'm gonna split okay." I said.

"You just got here though." He said.

"Yeah I know. But I have some stuff to do." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I got up and walked out. I went to the Curtis' house and went inside. Darry was getting ready for work. "Hey Dar."

"Hey I have to go. I'll see you later." He walked out.

I went up to Pony's old room and laid down. I felt someone shaking me. "Mary." It was Darry.

"Yeah."

"Has Pony been home?" He asked.

"NO," I said.

"Well it's one and he ain't home yet."

I got up and we went to the living room and sat down. Me, Soda, and Darry sat in there. Waiting for Ponyboy to come in.

**End chap 2**

**A/N- Okay I ended it alittle early I will update soon. Okay last chance to give me your opinions let me know**

**the next chapter you will know the results. Okay LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Okay thanks to all of my reviewers. V-1 won the poll. Oh and thanks Jason for the ideas**

**I don't know if I'll be able to put them in this chapter but I will try so here it is **

**Chapter 3, enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 3**

It was almost two o'clock and Darry was a nervous wreck. Sodapop had fallen asleep on the couch, but Darry was pacing around the room. "Mary, what could be keeping him out this late. He knows better." He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just lost track of the time." I suggested. "Darrel relax. Read the paper. That always kind of relaxes you don't it?"

He sat down and picked up the paper. A few minutes past and Ponyboy came slowly walking in. He just stood there.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is? Well it's two o'clock in the morning kiddo." Darry said. I could tell he was mad. "Where in almighty universe were you?"

"I fell asleep in the lot." Pony said.

"You what?" Darry started shouting. Sodapop woke up and stretched.

"Hey Pony, where ya been?" He asked sleepily.

"I fell asleep in the lot, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, and I can't even call the cops because you two would be put in a boys home so quickly it would make your head spin." Darry yelled.

"Look I said, I didn't mean to." Pony yelled right back.

"I didn't mean to! I forgot! That's all I ever hear from you!"

"Aw come on Darry-" Soda started.

"You shut up! I'm sick and tired of you always sticking up for him, you hear me!"

"Don't you yell at him!" Ponyboy yelled. The next thing I saw was Darry wheeling around and smacking Ponyboy so hard, he hit the wall. It got quiet. We were all frozen. Sodapop was wide eyed. Darry looked at his palm and then at Pony. "Ponyboy...I didn't mean to." Pony ran out the door.

"I'll follow him!" I said and ran after him. I was a fast runner so I could keep up with him. I saw him jump on something, and then I saw Johnny stand up. They started running again. I must have chased after them for a while because after many blocks they finally stopped. I had finally caught up with them.

When I got there they were talking. "-Now he can't stand me."

"I think I like it better when the old man's hittin me. At least he know I'm there." Johnny said.

"Pony are you okay?" I asked. I notices his face was still red from where Darry hit him.

"Yeah, lets walk to the park and back. Maybe I'll be ready to go home." We all three started to walk to the bark. I was freezing. I only had on a t-shirt and pants.

"Aren't you two about to freeze to death?" Johnny asked.

"You ain't a woofin." Pony said right back. We walked up to the fountain. Then we heard a horn from behind us. A blue mustang was circling the park.

"Fuck, What do they want? This is our territory." Johnny said.

"I bet there looking for us. Remember we picked up there girls." Ponyboy said. I was scared. I know Johnny was too. I mean almost six months ago he was jumped by five soc. He still has the scar on his face. One of the guy was wearing a lot of rings. He's carried a blade in his pocket since then. I just hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

"Well, well. What do you know. Aren't these the greasers that tried to pick up on our women?" One of them said. It was Cherry's boyfriend Bob, and his best friends Randy was there.

"Your outta your territory you better watch it!" Johnny stammered.

"No pal, you better watch it." Randy said. I noticed Johnny looking at Bob's hand. I looked too and saw about four rings on both his hands.

"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long greasy hair."

"You know what a soc is?" Pony said back without missing a beat."White trash with mustangs and madras." He spit at them. They started to come after all of us. Bob and Randy went after Pony. There friends David and Joey went after Johnny. There friend Alex came after me.

"What's a chick like you doing with these greaser?" He asked.

"What's an asshole like you doing here?" I said back. He came at me. I ducked. But he came right back and his fist met with my face. The two that were beating Johnny came over to me and started kicking me and hitting me. My face was throbing. The next thing I knew they were being pulled off of me.

"You guys get in your car and leave. Are you okay." I looked at the guy and it was a cop.

"Yeah." I stood up and went to Johnny who was lying on the ground. "Are you okay babe?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Did they go after you?" He asked. I nodded. "How's Pony?" I shrugged. He got up and dragged me to where Ponyboy was. Pony was soaking wet.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" I asked. He was crying. I hugged him. At this point he must be scared. "Did they try and drown you?" I asked he nodded. I hugged him. The cops came over to us.

"Look we are going to arrest these guys for being drunk in public(a/n- can't resist...They call me tator salad. sry moving on) Also for assult and battery. We're going to need you guys to come down to the station with us. We'll call you parents from there." Me and Johnny looked at each other. We all three piled in a cop car and went to the station. We sat there. They got all three of our statements.

"Okay, you can go call your parents." He said.

"Can we just call his brother to come get us?" I asked and pointed to Ponyboy. He nodded in approval.

"I'll do it if you want me to Pony." He nodded. I walked to the phone and dialed Pony's number. It rang twice.

"Hello?" It was Darry.

"Darrel?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Johnny, Pony and me are at the police station. We didn't do anything. We got jumped by five soc. You need to come pick us up." I said.

"Okay. I will be right there." He hung up.

I walked back over to Johnny and Pony. "Darry is coming to pick us up." I said. Pony looked really a little worried. "Pony, you so know he is not going to be mad. He will just be glad that you are okay." I said. He seemed to relax alittle bit more.

We waited for about ten minures until Sodapop, Darrel and Two-Bit came in. They walked up to us. Two-Bit looked furious. "Did they do that to you?" He asked. I nodded. He hugged me.

"Ponyboy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Darrel said.

Pony just ignored him and went over to Soda and hugged him. Two-Bit looked at Johnny. "You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

I broke free from Two-Bit and hugged Johnny. Johnny looked into my face. "I love you, Mary and I'm glad your okay." he said.

"Are you guys ready?" Darry asked. We left. I pulled Ponyboy aside.

"Pony I think you should talk to Darry. He was worried sick" I said and caught up with Johnny. We got in Two-Bit's car. When we got to Pony's house we all went inside. Me and Johnny went to Pony's old room.

"Johnny, can I ask you somethin?" I asked.

"Sure what?"

"Were you tempted to use your blade earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told you that no one, and I mean NO ONE will ever beat like they did. No one will beat you either. I promise you that I will get them for doing that to your face." He said. That was what had me so worried.

**End Chap 3**

**A/N- Okay I have the next chapter all written just need to type it but till then here is a preview let me know.**

**"Mary, where are you going?" I turned around to see Jeff. "I thought that we were going to hang out?" **

**"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't. I mean you just told me that you still loved me." I said.**

**"Mary, Johnny doesn't deserve you. You are better than him. Come to me." He said.**

**"NO!" I said. The next thing I knew he tackled me...**

**okay there was your preview. The next chapter was going to go completly differently until my old buddy**

**Jason suggested something different. So thanks for the idea. I love you! Your the greatest.**

**So I want LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS**

**Mary**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Okay I want to thank all of my reviewers. It is the only reason I am sitting at the computer **

**typing up the next chapter. Besides I had like ten of my friends threaten me so **

**here ya go. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. Everything belongs to S.E. Hinton. Except a few characters.**

**Chapter 4**

We awoke in the morning to the sound of someone slamming the door. Johnny and I got out of bed and went downstairs to see who it was. It was Dally coming in. "Johnny, Mary are you guys okay. I heard Shepard talking about it." He said.

"Yeah, we're fine Dal," Johnny said. We walked into the kitchen to see Sodapop cooking breakfast for everyone. Me and Johnny went and sat at the table. "Hey, Mary I have to go see my mom today while my dad is at work. She told me she feels bad because she's never been much of a mom to me and said she wants to try now." He said. I could tell that this made him really happy. Just for the soul fact that his mom was starting to show that she cared about Johnny.

Darry came in clean shaved and hair wet. "Hey, y'all how ya doing this morning? You two alright?" We both nodded. "Good." He went in and got a cup of coffee. Someone came in the house and over to the table. It was Jeff.

He looked like he had run the whole way there. "Are you guys okay?" He breathed out. "Shepard told me." He said.

"Yeah, Jeff we're fine." I said. "Why don't you sit down."

He did. "Yeah I have heard a few versions of the story but what happend?" He asked.

"Um..." I said. "I honestly don't know the full story. Johnny why don't you tell him."

"Okay, well Dal, Pony and I went to the nightly double. We'll there were these two girls there and Dal tryed to pick up one and when she didn't go for it he got angry. So I told him to quit. He left and we stayed there. Two-Bit came and sat with us. Then when it was over, we were walking over here so we could get Two-Bit's car to take Cherry and Marcia home. Well there boyfriends show up and get mad they leave. Then me and Pony go to the lot. Well we fell asleep he came home. Him and Darry got in a fight so we went to the park then Mary was with us. Then the soc came and jumped us." He said. He said it practically in one breath. Like he'd rehearsed it.

"Wow, you mean they actually hit you, Mary?" He asked.

"Yeah they really didn't care that I was a girl." I said.

"Hey what are you guys doing today? Do you guys want to hang out?" He asked. "Just us three, so we can mend up our friendship."

"Can't I have to go see my mom." Johnny said. "Why don't you two hang out. I mean I think there is more damage there then between us."

"Are you sure Johnny?" I asked.

"Yeah I trust you." He said. "Well I'm gonna go see my mom." He got up and left.

"Mary, do you want to go to my house?" He asked. I nodded. We got up and left.

"So how have you been these past few months?" I asked. I felt a little awkward just for the fact that I hadn't talked to him in almost six months.

"Good. You know the usual. How about you?" He asked.

"Same nothing new happend." I said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got there we turned on the tv. "So how's your uncle?" I asked.

"He's good. He misses seeing you around though." Jeff said.

"And how do you feel about that?" I asked.

"Sad, I mean we were really good friends and then I blew it because you loved Johnny more." He said. He sounded kinda depressed when he said it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I had to chose him." I said.

"I know. Look Mary, I love you. I still do and always will. I mean I've been there for you why won't you just leave Johnny and come to me."

I stood up to leave. "Get over it!" I said and turned to leave.

"Mary, where are you going?" I turned around to see Jeff. "I thought that we were going to hang out?"

"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't. I mean you just told me that you still loved me." I said.

"Mary, Johnny doesn't deserve you. You are better than him. Come to me." He said.

"NO!" I said. The next thing I knew he tackled me. "Jeff, get off of me." He didn't. He held me to the ground. I looked at him and for the first time ever. His soft, caring eyes, were as hard as Dally's. "Jeff don't!" I said. He pinned me and started to kiss my neck. He knew my weakness. I moaned.

"I knew you wanted it." He said.

"Jeff! JEFF GET OFF OF ME!" I used all of my might and pushed him off. I ran out the door without looking back.

"MARY!" I heard him yell. I didn't care. I just kept running. I went to the park and sat on the swings. It was really getting cold and I had forgotten my jacket.

_How? Why? Would Jeff have raped me? Would of he. No he wouldn't. He's Jeff. He's nice, kind, and isn't like that. But then again why would he have me down like that. No! I know him. I've known him forever. He could never do that. Never. I mean sure he may of pinned me down, but when it came down to it. He couldn't of done it. But his eyes. His eyes were so tough. They reminded me of Dally. Why am I trying to defend him? He would do anything to try to get me to go with him._

I stood up and walked to the Curtis' house. When I walked in Ponyboy and Curly Shepard were sitting on the couch. "Hey," I said, and walked up to Pony's old room. I walked in there and layed down on the bed. I sat there and just looked at the ceiling. I heard the door open and Johnny came in.

"Mary, I have good news and bad news." He said. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Good," I said.

"Okay the good news is that me and my mom are going to move. The bad news is that it is out of town." He said.

"How far out of town?" I asked.

"It would be toward the country part. It would be a half hour drive." He said.

"Would you still go to our school?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wouldn't be around as much." He said.

"Okay that's great." I said. I got up and hugged him.

"So how was hanging out with Jeff?" He asked.

"Nice." I lied. I didn't want to get Johnny worked up. I would settle it Monday at school. Where there are a lot of people around. "So when are you going to move?" I asked.

"Oh, in a week." He said.

"That's good." I said.

"Yeah, but I won't get to see you as much." He said.

"We'll get through it" I said.

We walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. The next thing I knew someone came in. It was Jeff...

**End chapter 4**

**A/N- Okay I know this is short. Blame it on school. Luckly I have a half day on Thursday and no school on **

**Friday so I will post at least two chapters. Now next chapter will be rated M. So when you look for it look **

**for it there. Cuz that is where it will be. Next chapter Mary and Jeff alone in a LOCKED room...**

**Mary**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Okay I promise at least two chapters this weekend so here is the first one.**

**Alright to now this story is rated M. So yeah. Here y'all go.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Warning- This chapter contains RAPE. So When it is about to happen I will let you know**

**so if you don't want to read it you don't have to. Then I will tell you when it **

**Is over. So here Y'all go.**

**Chapter 5**

"Mary, I really need to talk to you." Jeff said.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said.

"Mary, I thought you said everything was cool between you two." Johnny said.

"Mary, please." Jeff said in a pleading voice. I looked in his eyes. They were HIS eyes. His calm, sweet, and dreamy eyes. "Please Mary, please. Just give me ten minutes."

I looked at him. "Fine," We walked to an empty bedroom. "What? What do you have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I wouldn't of done it though. I couldn't. I love you too much." He said.

"Don't say that!" I snapped.

"Why not? You know it's true!" He yelled.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't of done what you did. The thought would of never crossed your mind!" I yelled right back.

"Mary, I'm sorry!" He said in a low voice. "I don't want to argue with you."

"I don't know if I can forgive you." I said.

"So you can forgive Johnny for beating you but you can't forgive me? It will never happend again. I promise." He said.

That struck a nerve. He was right. I couldn't let Johnny have another chance. I mean. I knew he would never do that to me. I knew him a lot better. I knew I had to give him another try.

"Alright. I forgive you. But my trust with you has definatly dropped so much!" I said.

He walked over to me, and hugged me. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay. I forgive you." I went to go to the door. I opened it.

"Mary! Wait. I still want to ask you something." I closed the door. I walked back over to him. He stood up.

"Look, I feel awful for what I did." He walked over to the door. I heard a click. "I wanted to ask if I could make it up to you?"

"Yeah, sure. Why did you lock the door?" I asked. I was getting a really bad feeling.

"I wanted to make it up to you right now." He said. He walked over to me.

"NO!" I said.

"Okay." He hugged me. I stood up. "Mary, you look real good in skirts" He commented. _God dammit. Why the fuck did I wear a skirt?_

I felt him grab my arm and pull me to the bed. He covered my mouth with his hands.

**alright this next part is THE PART so just skip forward if you don't want to read this**

I struggle to break free. I tried to punch him. I bit his hand as hard as I could. "God dammit!" He said. He punched me in the stomach. He grabbed and towel and tied it around my face to gag me.

He held down my hands and started to kiss me all over. He started to unbotton my shirt. I used all of my might to get away. I didn't I couldn't. He was too strong. He finally got my shirt unbottoned and started to feel my breast. _No he can't he said he was sorry. He won't do this. He can't._ He started to feel on my legs.

"I love your long legs! I always have!" He said with a grin on his face.

I tried to scream. I did. No one would hear me. I knew it too. He unbottoned his jeans and looked into my eyes. "The less you move, the quicker this will be done."

I didn't listen I kept moving. I screamed. I felt him hit me in the face. "Shut up! Your making way to much noise you stupid bitch!"

I felt him slide in. I started to cry. I couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He let go off my hands. I started to hit his back. I looked into his eyes. They were determined. The were fierce and most of all they were cold as ice. I kept crying. I took the towel out of my mouth. I went to scream but he covered my mouth. "Don't you dare!" He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because, you wouldn't!"

**It will be okay to read from here on out**

He finished and got up. "You know what. You were the best I have ever had. If you and Johnny ever break up give me a call. We'll do it again." I was lying on the bed crying. He looked at me. I was frozen I was afraid to move. "Aw, come on. It's not like you were a virgin. It ain't that big of a deal."

"You bastard!" I said.

"I know. I love you!" He zipped up his pants and left. I layed there and just cried. I buttoned up my shirt and layed down.

Johnny came up and laid next to me. "What's wrong? What did he say?"

"Nothing." I said. "Absolutly nothing." I started to bawl my eyes out again.

"Your lying to me. Tell me what's wrong. I know that you are upset because of what he said. Just tell me what he said." Johnny said.

"Nothing. Just I don't think we should stay together anymore." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think that we should break up." I said. I started to cry harder. "I think that maybe we are growing apart. I feel it in my soul!" I knew I didn't mean it. It just kept coming out. I felt so dirty. I felt like I wasn't worthy of him.

"Why? Mary what did he say?"

"Nothing. I told him I felt like this. But then I told him me and him won't be getting together." I said. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't want to. I love you but I really don't think that I love you like that."

"Mary. Three years. Don't throw that away. Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked.

I nodded. I started to cry again. I saw tears start to stream down his face. "I love you!" He said. He got up and walked out of the room.

_God, what did I just do. I can't believe it. Why did I just do that. It was a mistake. I know it was. I can't let Jeff do this to me. If I do he wins. But no. He said he did it because I wouldn't. I can't let Johnny know. I mean I pretty much just cheated on Johnny. I can't believe it. I can't do this. _

I walked down to the bathroom. I got in the shower and just scrubbed down my entire body. It felt like I could feel his hands still on me. I felt like I could just wash off the feeling of his hands on me. I was wrong. I started to cry again. "How could Jeff do this to me. I mean, he said that he loved me and he was sorry. I can't believe that. I can't believe he did it." I started to cry even harder.

There was a knock on the door. "Mary?" It was Ponyboy. "Mary, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shut off the shower and got out. I started to dry off. I got dressed and went to Darry's old room and layed down. I wanted to just sleep and do nothing just lay there. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said.

Ponyboy came in. "Hey, why did you break up with Johnny?" He asked. I knew that was coming.

"Because I know that I don't love him like that, anymore. I just don't want to keep leading him on anymore." I said.

"Mary, I know you don't mean that. What did Jeff do?" He asked. "I won't tell anyone I promise." He said.

_Should I trust him? I mean he is good at keeping his word. But this is totally different. I don't know. I think maybe I will feel alittle better if I tell him._

"There is nothing else." I said. "That is the truth. That is how I feel."

"Mary, why can't you just tell me what is wrong." He asked.

"I can't because what I am telling you is the truth."

"Mary, please. I promise. I swear, I won't tell anyone. Come on you know me. You know I won't tell anyone." He looked at me pleadingly. "God, Mary just tell me."

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone. I mean if you do I swear to god, if you do, I will never, and I mean NEVER talk to you again." I said.

"I promise." He said.

"Okay, the reason I broke up with Johnny is because..." I paused. "Because, Jeff when he came here...He...he..." I trailed off.

"He what? What did he do?" Ponyboy asked eagerly.

"He...ra-...he raped me." I said. I looked down. I felt him stare at me. I could feel his eyes on me. They were burning a hole in me.

"Mary, no, you can't break up with Johnny because of that! I mean he loves you, he can help you through this. He can help, you have to tell him. You have to tell Two-Bit." Ponyboy said.

"You see this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I knew what you would do. You would try and get me to tell everyone else. I don't want anyone to know. I mean it isn't something you want every single person to know." I said.

"Mary, he can't get away with this..." He stopped. He looked at my face. "Is that what happend there." He poked my cheek. I shrugged.

"Whatever. Please Pony please. Just don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"I won't. I think that you should though." He said. I walked out. I went to the cabinet to see what was in there. I was a little hungry. I opened the cabinet and moved some stuff around. I saw a whole bottle of whiskey. I grabbed it. I ran back upstairs and shut the door. I went to the bed and sat down.

I took a sip. I had drank whiskey before. I like the taste of it. Most people don't like it just plain. I do. I think it is better like that. I just kept drinking it. I heard a knock. "Hey Mary, did you take a bottle of Whiskey?" It was Darry. I looked at the bottle. It was about 3/4 full.

He walked in. "God girl, you are such a little lush!" He snatched it from me and went back downstairs. I laid down and stared at the wall.

_Maybe I should tell everyone. Maybe we could do something with it. I mean, maybe they wouldn't judge me like I think they will. What am I thinking. Of course they will. Johnny will be so ashamed of me. I would rather us just be over than have to tell him._

"WHAT?" I heard Two-Bit yell. I heard him come up the stairs. He barged in. "Mary, why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me?"

_God dammit Ponyboy! _"Pony told you then?" I asked.

"No Johnny told me." He was furious. "How could you do this to him? God, I can't believe you."

"Figures. You always take his side. You must forget that I AM YOUR SISTER! I'M YOUR FAMILY. THEN YOU TURN AGAINST ME! GOD DAMMIT!" I ran down the stairs and out the door.

I started to cry. I was walking down the street in my socks and crying. I heard a honking. I turned around to see Steve. "Why did you take off like that?" he asked.

"Because of Two-Bit!" I said.

"Mary, I'm sure you had a good reason to do it but you should have told him. I mean he deserves at least that much."

"No, I can't tell him. He won't love me anymore." I said. I sprinted. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, and I really didn't care. I started to get tired. I sat down on the curb and just cried. I couldn't help it. I felt like everyone had turned against me.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I turned around to see, Bob, Cherry's boyfriend. I tensed up. "No I won't hurt you."

"Nothing, it isn't like you care!" I said coldly.

"Is there anything I can do? I mean I feel terrible for beating you guys. I mean you have bruises all over your face." He said.

"Nothing, I just broke up with my boyfriend. It's cool though. I'll get through it." I said. I walked away.

I started to walk back. I didn't know if I wanted to go back though. I considered my options. _I could go to my mom's. But then I would have to be with that psycho, Alan. I could go back to the Curtis'. But I really don't feel like dealing with Two-Bit. Oh, well. I need to figure out something though. It's really cold. I don't want to stay out here. _

I walked around for a few hours. I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight. I felt so numb. I couldn't feel my feet or my fingers. I decided to go to the Curtis'. I slipped in quitetly. No one was up. Everyone must of went to bed. I went up to where, I last was. I had hid over fifty dollars in there. I crept in. Johnny was sleeping. I went to the window. There was a loose board. I lifted it up. There it was. My fifty dollars.

I grabbed it. I got a bookbag and filled it with clothes. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I walked down to the kitchen. I sat down at the table and started to write. This is what I came up with.

_Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Dally, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny,_

_I know that you don't know what is going on with me. I don't want you to. There are things you don't know, I think that is best. I am going away. I don't know for how long. However long it takes. I am sorry for any pain that I am putting you guys through. _

_Especially you Johnny. I had to break up with you. The reason I did was a lie. The truth is I am still very much in love with you. I just can't be with you. I feel like I owe it to you to tell you why. I think I owe it to all of you. But I don't know if I can tell you. I know I can't._

_Don't be mad at Ponyboy, but ask him. Pony you can tell them. I mean your right they should know. I just didn't have the heart to tell them. I can't. I am going through hell right now. I just need to deal with it on my own. Please don't come after me. Because even right now, I have no idea where I am going. I just need to get away._

_Away from here. Away from you guys. I just want you guys to know that I love all of you. I always have you all are like my brothers. Except you Johnny. My heart does and alway will belong to you. That will never change. The past three years have been great. But after Pony tells you. You will know why we can't be together. _

_I promise I will call soon and let you guys know that I am alright. I can take care of myself. I grew up with seven guys. You would think that would of helped though. Wouldn't you. Oh well. I can't change what has happend. I love all of you guys. _

_Your dearest friend, sister, and ex-girlfriend,_

_Mary Mathews_

_P.S.-Don't do anything that you will regret later. After you guys find out. Control yourselfs. For me. Don't kill him. I know you guys will want to but if you love me, don't._

I read it through again. I wanted to make sure that they would not come after me. I wanted them to not worry. I knew that was impossible though. They would worry and they would probably come after me.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I looked up and saw Two-Bit.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm staying over at Shepard's,'' I lied and walked out the door. "I love you," I said. I looked back and he was looking at what was on the paper. I bolted out the door and went to the bus station. I need to leave as soon as possible. I looked. A bus was leaving in 5 minutes to St.Louis, Missouri. I walked up to the counter. "How much to St. Louis?" I asked.

"Sorry sweetheart are you 18?" I shook my head. "I can't sell you a ticket."

I walked out of the bus station furious. I saw someone coming. "I can't believe I'm doing this." They said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting a refund." She said. I looked at the ticket it said it was to go to Houston, Texas.

"I'll buy it from you. I mean they would only give you a 50 refund." I said.

"Okay, $15." She said. I gave it to her. She handed me the ticket. It left in ten minutes. I walked over to the bus. They were starting to load. I gave them my ticket and got on. I saw a car pull up and Two-Bit and Johnny got out." They were looking around furiously. The minutes that passed seemed like hours. Finally, the doors closed and I was on my way.

I looked out the window and just started out. I finally drifted off to sleep wondering what I had just done.

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N- Okay I know I packed a lot in this chapter. I know. Okay so this is really long! Wow. **

**I don't know. I just started like making it up as I went along even though I have it planned**

**out. Oh god. Okay in the original this was suppose to be the second to last chapter. Well it isn't **

**anymore. This story is going to be a lot longer. I don't know. So okay **

**Just give me lots and lots of reviews. Let me know what you think. Okay, also**

**I want to apologize to Jason. I know I totally threw your ideas out the window but I **

**Had to. I am one my way with this story. I know it. I want lots and lots and lots**

**of reviews. So please review.**

**Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Give me a break here I only have fifeteen minutes to write. Okay **

**and besides the last chapter was super long here ya go.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey," I heard say. I started to feel someone shake me. "Hey were in Houston." I opened my eyes. I looked out the window. It was sunny and bright. I grabbed my bookbag and walked off of the bus. _What have I done. I can't believe I actually ran away. Maybe I Should buy a ticket back. No I can't I have to do this...For me._

I started to walk to streets. I was just walking. I saw a Dairy Queen and walked inside. I ordered some food and sat down to eat. It was packed and there was absolutly no place to sit. I sighed. "You can sit with us." I heard someone say. I turned around to see a guy with dark eyes, blue eyes, and a cowboy hat on. "Do you wanna?" he asked. I sat down. "Hi, I'm Alex." He said.

"Mary." I replied back.

"This is my buddy, Brett, Greg, and Joey," He said they all said hi. Brett had blond hair and brown eyes. He was fairly cute. Greg was a kid that reminded me of Dally. He looked tough and hard. Like he hated to world. Joey, he had black curly hair, and brown eyes. He was really tall too. From what I could see.

"Where ya from?" Joey asked.

"Tulsa." I replied.

"Why ya down here?" He asked. "Let me guess...You ran away." I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You have a bookbag and a shit load of money, I know. Besides I've ran away before." He said.

"Why did you run away?" Alex asked.

"I just met you guys." I said. To let the truth be told I didn't want a group of strangers to know my entire life story.

"So, who are we going to tell?" Brett said. He had a point.

"Okay, I ran away, because my life was falling apart. I needed to get away for a little while." I said.

"Yeah, I know how that is." Alex said. "Whenever that happens I just go to one of these guys' house."

"I had no where to go. I wrote a note and just left." I said.

"Who all did you leave?" Alex asked.

"Just people. Dally, Darry, my brother, Johnny, Steve, Ponyboy, and Sodapop." I said

"Ponyboy? Sodapop? Those are nicknames right?" Greg asked.

"No those are their real names. I love their names. They are so original." I said.

"Which ones the reason you left?" Alex asked.

"My brother Keith,(I didn't feel like having to explain why his name is Two-Bit), Johnny and this guy named Jeff." I said.

"Do you only hang out with guys?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, I grew up with these guys. They were my brothers best friends, so I just started tagging along and we all became really close actually." I said.

"Yeah, kinda like us." Joey said.

"Look I know we just met and everything." Alex said. "but do you want a place to sleep? I mean, us four live with each other. We have an apartment. We can offer you a couch."

"I don't know." I said.

"You can." Joey said. Everyone else nodded. Everything in my body was telling me no. But I am glad I did.

**END CHAP 6**

**A/N- Okay I know this is really short but the last chapter was super super long so yeah**

**You guys should not wanna kill me. Okay I know where I want to go with this now. **

**So I will try and update soon. REVIEWS PLEASE. wow I got quite a bit**

**written in 15 minutes. So REVIEWS AND REVIEWS AND**

**OH YEAH MORE REVIEWS. PLEASE. I WON'T**

**UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE 20 REVIEWS.**

**I AM DEADLY SERIOUS!**

**Mary**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Okay I got to my twenty reviews. I was hoping I would kinda motivated me to get on right**

**now. So I don't know. My ego is highly huge right now. So yeah here ya go.**

**Chapter 7**

We left Dairy Queen and walked to their apartment. When we got there they opened the door. When I walked in my first impression was well... I don't know. It was filty it just wasn't as clean as it could be.

"Sorry." Joey said, "With four guys what do you expect?"

"That's not an excuse," I said." I know three brothers that live together, and their house is kept fairly clean."

"Yeah, okay the truth be told, we are highly lazy and hate cleaning up after ourselves." Brett said.

I laughed. For some odd reason, I trusted them. I know it may sound wierd but I trusted them just as much as I trusted Darry, Soda, and everyone back in Tulsa. "Do you guys have a phone?" I asked.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Are you calling your brother? I thought you ran away."

"Yeah, I know but I need to make sure he doesn't try and come after me." I said. I walked to the phone and dialed the Curtis' number.

--Hello?-- It was Two-Bit.

"Hey," I said.

--Where are you--

"Somewhere. Look I just need to stay here awhile. I'll come back when I am ready."

--Mary, Why didn't you tell us what Jeff did? I mean I wanted to go kill him, but what you wrote stopped me from doing it--

"I didn't want you to judge me. I felt it was my fault."

--No, please just come home.--

"I can't do that"

--Mary, please.--

"Look, I'm safe, I know people here. Okay. So don't worry. I'll even call you everyday to let you know I am okay, just please don't come looking for me because you'll never find me." I said.

--Mary, please. You need to come home.--

"If you love me you will let me stay here. I'll be fine. I know some people here. I can stay here." I said.

--You aren't coming home. I can tell. Look your sixteen. I trust you. You can take care of yourself just be smart. Use your head.--

"I will. And Two-Bit. Thanks. Tell everyone I say hey. I'll call you around this time tomorrow." I said. I hung up. I walked back over to them.

"Are they sending anyone after you?" Alex asked.

"Nope. I just have to call once a day, to let him know I am okay and he will let me stay here. He doesn't even know where I am." I said. I sat down on the couch. I opened my bookbag to see what all I grabbed.

I grabbed, four pairs of jeans. Two of Johnny's black shirts, some underwear and socks, and a white T-shirt. I sighed. I should of at least paid attention to what I was grabbing. Maybe grabbed a little more. "Is that all you have. Aren't those boys' shirts?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, my ex-boyfriends. I usually wear his shirts." I said.

"How long were you guys going out?" He asked.

"Three years, 3 weeks, and 5 day. We broke up yesterday." I said.

"Wow! Why?" He asked.

I didn't want to tell him the real reason. "I loved him. I just wasn't in love with him anymore." I said.

"Really. I could never be with a girl that long." He said.

"Yeah, I could. So how old are ya all?" I asked.

"Well, I'm 17. Alex there is 18. Greg is 17. And Brett is 16. He's the baby of the bunch." He said as Brett punched Joey in the gut."

"Yeah well, the baby of the bunch is about to call you out to the parking lot if you don't shut your trap." Brett said.

_They seem just like me and the boys. They seem like they grew up together and know each other really well. I guess they must be alright._

"How long have you guys known each other?" I asked.

"All of our lives." Alex said.

"We grew up together.''Brett said.

"Yeah, I know how that is. I mean the boys' I hang out with. I've known them my whole life." I said.

We started to settle down and turned on the TV. Baseball was on. I just sat there and watched the Astros play (**A/N- I don't even know if the Astros were around back then so I just wrote them)** They were up by four points.

"Hey would ya all mind if I got in the shower?" I asked.

"No go right ahead." Alex said.

I grabbed a change of clothes and went in there. I got in. _ I can't believe that I actually ran away. I can't believe that I am in the house with four guys that I just met. And I can't believe that Two-Bit is being so cool about this whole thing. I mean I figured that he would be out hunting for me. Maybe he was. Maybe he was out all night looking for me. God. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I mean, I don't even know these guys last names. I mean they could be serial killers, or rapist. _

The last thought got to me. I started to cry. I just kept playing over and over what happend. I stopped because I didn't want them to try and pry what happend to me and why I was crying. I didn't want to have to explain anything to them. When I got out they were getting ready to leave. "Hey were going to Coyote, wanna come?" Alex asked.

"What's that." I asked.

"A place we got to." Joey said.

"Yeah." I threw my clothes in my bag. And walked out with them. That night consisted of me talking to them and getting to know them. I told them stuff about me and found out everyone's last name. I asked I couldn't help it. Joey Conners, Alex Becker, Greg Shepard, and Brett Dickerson. I couldn't help it. At about quarter till midnight we started to make our way back to the apartment. When we got there they got me some blankets and I went to sleep thinking that maybe this will actually work out.

**END CHAPTER 7**

**A/N- Okay there ya go once again this is kinda short. I tried. But I'm kinda pressed of time. Since**

**I have a new story out. If any of you are Harry Potter fans read my new story. **

**The Real Heir of Slytherin**

**PLEASE I WOULD REALLY APPRIECIATE IT. **

**Well REVIEWS! I AM GOING TO SET THE BAR A LITTLE HIGHER.**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I HIT 30 REVIEWS!**

**Mary**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Okay I decided to cut y'all some slack. I got 29 so I will write but trust me the standard for**

**the next chapter will be a lot higher. Only two people noticed Greg's last name is **

**Shepard. I don't know if I am going to do anything with that yet. I **

**just wanted to make that his last name just in case.**

**Babygurl133 yeah I was rolling for what you told me**

**what a coincidence. that is sooo wierd.**

**Chapter 8**

I awoke in the morning to the sound of people moving around. I opened my eyes and saw all of the guys kind of picking up the place. I stood up and went into the kitchen. I saw Greg there. "Hey Greg do you have any family in Tulsa?" I asked. I needed to know because if he did I couldn't have him calling them telling them I was there in Houston.

"I don't know." He said. "Why?"

"Because I know some people with the last name Shepard. I just didn't want you to tell them I was here. Ya know they are friends with my brothers and everything like that." I said.

"Oh, well I don't think I have any family up there. If I do I don't know them." He said.

I sighed with relieve and went into the bathroom. I sat there. I decided to go get my call with Two-Bit over with. I walked up to the phone and dialed the number.

--Hello?-- It was Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, let me talk to Two-Bit." I said.

--Mary, please come home. I love you. I want to help you. You don't need to be alone right now. You need to be here with people who love you.--

"No, I need to stay away for a little bit. I need to get over this before I face you guys. But like I told Two-Bit don't worry about me. I am fine. I have a place to stay and everything." I said. "I'll be fine."

--Mary, please you need to come back. I love you. You could have told me. I wouldn't of had a problem with it. It wasn't your fault. He is an asshole. You need to come home. Come on please. I miss you--

"Johnny right now this isn't about you. God, if you loved me you wouldn't be like this. You would understand that I need to stay gone right now. I need to do this."

--Are we still us?-- I was afraid of him asking this,

"Not right now. I don't want a boyfriend. I mean, like I said, I need to get through this right now." I said.

--Mary, I'm not Jeff!-- He yelled.

"I didn't say that."

--You didn't have to. I would never do that, and if you think I would then fuck you. Here is your brother.--

"Johnny wait."

--Hey Sis,-- I heard Two-Bit come on the phone.

"Hey. I am just calling to check in and let you know I am doing fine." I said.

--Plan on coming home anytime soon?-- He asked hopefully.

"Nope. I need to stay here for a while. I just need a little bit of a break ya know."

--Well, just come home. Or at least tell me where you are.-- He said.

_Should I tell him. I mean Texas is a huge state they would never find me. _"I am in Texas. That is all I am telling you."

--Texas? Why Texas?--

"It is the only place I could get a ticket for." I said.

--Oh, well Ponyboy wants to talk to ya.--

--Hey Mary,--

"Hey Pony." I said. "How ya doing?"

--I'm good how are you doing?--

"I'm fine don't worry about me. I am okay. I have a place to sleep and everything. I know people here." I said.

--But you've never been to Texas before.--

"I met some guys okay they are just like you. Greg he reminds me of Dally, Brett reminds me of Soda. Joey reminds me of Johnny and Alex reminds me of you."

--YOU JUST MET THE GUYS AND YOU ARE SLEEPING UNDER THE SAME ROOF WITH THEM!-- He yelled.

"That is my ear. Look I'm okay. Let me talk to Dally." I said.

--Hey kid-- Dally said.

"Hey, if I tell you where I am you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Dal I know you. You won't if you tell me you won't" I said.

--Yeah promise--

"I'm in Houston. I met these cool guys and they kind of took me under there wing." I said.

--Okay well don't worry I won't tell them.-- He said. --Your brother wants to talk to ya.--

"Okay"

--Mary. I understand you need space. But I just miss you and I worry about you. We all do. Just promise me that you will take care of yourself. Just use your head--

"Didn't we already have this talk already bro?" I asked.

--Yeah just take care of yourself. And I love you-- What he said hit me like a bag of bricks. Two-Bit never had told me that he loved me. NEVER!

"I love you, too." I said. I hung the phone up. I walked into the living room. The house actually looked half way decent. I sat down on the couch. Alex sat down next to me.

"Are you still staying here or did they talk you into coming back home?" He asked.

"I'm staying." I said.

"Okay, well me, Greg and Joey have to work today." He said. "So it is going to be just you and Brett."

"Okay." Brett came and sat by me. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"It's going to be just us today babe." He said.

"Really..." I said, I put my hand on his leg.

"Do you want me to leave you guys alone?" Alex joked.

I started to laugh. "So what are we doing?" I asked.

"I don't know what ever you want babe."

"Why do you keep calling me babe?" I asked.

"Why does it bother you?" He asked.

"A little." I said.

"Well alright Babe." He said. "Looks like you have a nickname." I started to laugh.

"Okay then your nickname is Bre." I said.

"I like that." He said.

"What about me?" Alex asked.

"Yeah and me." Joey joked.

"Okay, Joey yours is JC. Alex...I don't know how about...A...dawg." I said. (A/N- I know that the term dawg wasn't used back then bare with me here.)"Yeah A-Dawg."

"That sounds cool." Alex said.

"Well Babe, us three have to go." Alex said. The three of them went out the door.

"So, what exactly brought you to Houston?" Brett asked.

"Well, I was going to go to St.Louis because it was the first train to leave. Didn't so I go outside and this lady was coming in the refund her ticket. I paid for it and hopped on the bus." I said.

"No I mean, what really got you here?"

"Stuff," I said. I still didn't want him to know the full truth. "Okay, this guy named Jeff, he um kinda raped me." I said. I started to cry and I recalled the memory.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

I nodded and told him the whole story. I started from the very beginning.

**End chapter 8**

**A/N- Once again this chapter seems really short. Sorry about that. Okay I still may **

**do something with Greg and Curly and everything don't know yet.**

**But Reviews. I refuse to update until I hit 45. I don't care if you have to go back and review**

**on other chapters. I am not budging this time. Or I may cut you some slack if you go to my **

**new Harry Potter story The Real Heir of Slytherin and leave reviews. So do it Please**

**Lots of Reviews. Luv ya all.**

**Mary**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Okay I didn't get 45. But oh well. I was really bored so I thought that I would **

**write and new chapter. Although it will be really short. I only have 15 minutes**

**So her you go.**

**Chapter 9**

That was how it was for the next month. I stayed with them. I gave them ten dollars a week and they let me stay. My money was gone so I decided I needed to get a job. I walked into the living room. They were all in the living room watching the game. "Hey, I'll be back" I said.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. He reminded me so much of Two-Bit. Alex was like my brother.

"Just walking around." I said.

"Alright."

"I'll walk around with you." Brett said.

We walked out the door. I started to walk towards the gas station they had there. "I lied." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm out of money. I am going to find a job." I said.

"Really, where are you going to start?" He asked.

"The gas station here." I said. He started to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Your a chick they ain't gonna let you get a job there!" He said. I hated it when people said stuff like that. I know just as much about a car than Steve Randle himself. I mean I know more.

"Watch." We walked into the gas station. I started to talk to him after a while he said."No offence but your a girl."

"You know what. Give me any car to work on. I could tell you exactly what is wrong with it." I said.

"Alright. Lets go." He said.

We walked out. There were two people staring under the hood of a car. I looked at it. I could automatically tell that a wire was loose on the battery and that the spark plug needed to be replaced.

"Wires loose that is connected to battery, and it needs a new spark plug. Do you want me to do it." I did. I fixed and it started with no problem.

"You got the job. You work 9am to 5 pm. Pay is 65 cents an hour." He said.

Brett and I walked back to the house. "Told you I could do it." We walked into the apartment. When we walked in everyone looked up. "I have a job." I announced.

"Let me guess working a corner?" Joey said.

"HA your not funny Joe. No at the gas station." They looked surprised. "That one down the road." I said.

I went to go call my brother. "Hey Pony, wheres my brother?"

-UH, He's gone-

"Just tell him that I called." I hung up. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Johnny, Two-Bit, Tim and Curly. I then knew that Greg lied when he said he didn't know them.

**END CHAPTER 9**

**A/N- Okay, cliffhanger. mwah hahaha I have the power. It feels kinda nice. Let me know **

**what you think. I will try and update asap. Luv ya all.**

**Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Okay this chapter is dedicated to my most loyal reader/reviewer XAmberX**

**your the only reason I am at the computer right now. **

**Chapter 10**

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there stood Johnny, Two-Bit, Tim and Curly. I then knew Greg lied when he said he didn't know who they are.

"Hey sis, you looked a little surprised." Two-Bit said.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We are here to get you to come home. God dammit Mary, you need to come home." Johnny said.

"No, I don't." I slammed the door and locked it. Alex was there. "Who is it?" He asked.

"My brother." I simply said. He looked over at Greg.

"You told your cousins she was down here?" He asked.

"They asked." He said. simply. They all knew why I ran away. Brett had made me tell them. "Look they care about you Mary if they didn't they wouldn't be down here right now. Just talk to them and listen to what they have to say."

I opened the door. "Come in." I said

They all walked in and sat down in the living room. "Mary, why don't you want to come home?" Two-Bit asked."We know about Jeff and we want to help you. We all need you to come home"

"Come on I need to you, Mary, you know that. I miss you." Johnny said.

"Have either of you thought that maybe I just want to be away from you guys that maybe I just need a little bit of a break. God this isn't only about Jeff. I hate having to do everything, I hate it I just need a little bit more time." I said. I knew I was about to cry.

"Mary, you can stay here with us as long as you want." Alex said.

"Yeah you know you are welcome." Joey said.

Brett stood up. "I don't know you guys, but I know Mary, and she is happy right now. I know she wants to stay down here a while. I mean if she didn't she wouldn't of gotten a job." He said. I hadn't told them about my job yet.

"YOU WHAT?" they yelled.

"I got a job, at the gas station down the road." I said simply. "Look Two-Bit you know where I am at. You know who I am living with, why don't you just let me stay down here." I said. "I mean I call you every god damn day isn't that enough?"

"Mary, you need to come home. At first I was for this. I actually thought that you needed time away and now I see that the best thing for you would be for you to come home with us." Two-Bit said.

I started to cry. "God dammit!" I yelled. I ran out of the house, and down the street. I stopped after a few blocks. I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Brett. "I don't want to go back." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to face him yet. I can't." I said.

"Look, Mary, you need to step up to him. You need to show him that you are not afraid of him." Brett said. "He raped you, he didn't kill you Mary. And that is what you are acting like he did."

The last part hit me. "They don't understand how I actually feel they act like they do but they don't. But with you guys you understand." I said.

"You have our number and we will come and vistit you once a month. As a matter of fact. I will go back with you and stay for a little while if you want me to." He said.

I smiled. I kind of figured that maybe I liked Brett. He seemed to understand and know more about me than even Johnny. I'd known Johnny all of my life. I only had known Brett for a month. We walked back to the apartment.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to go back" I said. I opened the door, and walked in. "Two-Bit I will go back but only on two conditions. One you let me come down here once a month. And two Brett comes back with us for a few days." I said.

"Why only Brett?" Alex asked.

"I figured you guys would have to work." I said.

"Well, me and Alex will come too." Joey said.

"Alright, lets go." Two-Bit said.

"I'm riding with Alex and them." I said. I could tell that it hurt Two-Bit and Johnny that I would talk to Brett, and Alex, and Joey before I would talk to them.

The ride back to Tulsa was so much fun. Alex and Joey made it fun. They were constantly goofing off and getting me to laugh. "Mary, I'm here for you." Brett said. "I'll help you get through this." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Hey you two love birds break it up." Alex said. "So Mary, which one was Johnny?"

"The short tanned one." I said.

"But he looks really scrawny," He said.

I started to laugh. "yeah I know." We finally arrived back in Tulsa. When we got to the Curtis' house we all jumped out of the car and went inside. I introduced everyone. I walked outside and sat on the porch. I heard the door open I turned around and saw Soda come out. He looked like he had been crying.

"Soda, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." He said.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis you better tell me what the hell is the matter with you." I said.

"Sandy," He said and stopped.

"What happend?" I asked. Soda and Sandy had been going out for a little over two months.

"She's pregnant." He said.

"Oh no, a baby Sodapop running around." I said.

"It ain't mine, she cheated on me." He said.

He started to cry even harder. I hugged him. "I'm sorry, I know how much you cared about her. But you'll move on and find someone new. It is almost guarenteeed. Your just too damn sexy." I joked.

He started to laugh. "God you always do that. Whenever I want to cry you make me laugh." He said.

"What can I say, I am gifted." I said.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine. I'm getting ready to go over to Jeff's." I said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked.

"Brett, Joey, and Alex are going to go with me." I said.

"They seem like pretty cool guys." He said.

"They are." I replied. "I feel like I have known them a lot longer than a year. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said. I walked inside.

"Hey you yo-yo's I'm leaving!" I yelled within two seconds all three of the guys were there.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Alex asked. I nodded.

"Lets go." Brett said. We started making our way over to Jeff's house.

**End Chapter 10**

**A/N-Alright there ya go XAmberX and entire chapter. Just for you. This is so dedicated to you**

**Tell me what you think. I also wanted to say I appriciate that maybe 15-20 minutes after I post you are **

**always sending a review. It makes me actually want to continue the story! So REVIEWS PEOPLE.**

**Mary**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Okay I am a little confused I need some help (No comments on that one Jace) I need the**

**peeps help. I need to know if I should have MaryXBrett or MaryXJohnny. Just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 11**

We were walking over to Jeff's. It was dead silent and I felt like breaking down and crying just having to deal with this...With what he did to me. I stopped. "I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't" I said. I started to cry.

"Come on Babe. You can do this. I know you can. You can over come this. What he did was wrong and he needs to know this." Brett said. "Come on, I'm here. They guys are here. We'll help." He said.

"I know, it's just..." I trailed off. I started to cry. Brett hugged me.

"You can do it. I'm here, I'll help." He said. "Come on."

"Okay." _I can't do this. No. I can I know it. Brett is here. He is here to help me through this. I can do it._

We finally arrived at his house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Jeff answered the door. "Hey, Mar back for more?" He asked with a grin.

"No, Jeff how could you do it?" I asked. "How could you do that to me. You always told me you loved me. Told me you could treat me better than Johnny. You lied. If you could you wouldn't of done it." I said.

"You wanna know why. Huh?" I didn't answer. "HUH?" He yelled. "I did it, because I deserve you. I do! You are the only reason I came back. I figured that I would get you. When I didn't I lost it. Then after another six months you denied me again. I couldn't let you get away with it."

"I never did anything but stay loyal to Johnny." I said. "He was my boyfriend." I yelled.

"He never deserved you! NEVER! YOU WERE ALWAYS BETTER THAN HIM!" He yelled. "NOW LOOK YOU HAVE THREE OTHER GUYS. GOD YOU ARE THE BIGGEST WHORE EVER! FIRST JOHNNY, THEN ME NOW THEM." He started to laugh.

The next thing I knew he was on the floor, and Brett, Joey, and Alex were on him hitting him.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. I pulled them off of Jeff "YOU GUYS ARE BETTER THAN HIM!" I yelled. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Your right." Brett said. "Come on."

We walked down the street. I had tears running down my face. What Jeff said hit me like a ton of bricks. I was actually thinking on it thinking that he was right and I was a whore and that I deserved it. Alex must of sensed it.

"Mary, do think on what he said. Not even for a split second. That guy is fucked up. He is fucked up in the head or something." He said.

"No, he's right. Johnny, I broke up with him and I claimed to love him. Then earlier today, I kiss Brett." I said.

"Mary, there is nothing wrong with you liking another guy." Joey said.

"Yeah, how am I going to tell Johnny that I like Brett?" I asked. "After three years I pull something like this?"

"People fall out of love. If you loved him, your right you wouldn't of let me kiss you." Brett said in a pleading voice. "Maybe you are better off staying broken up."

"I should of never of came back." I said. "That was my first mistake."

Brett walked over to me and hugged me. "Mary I like you. I like you a lot. This past month has been awesome!" He said. "I don't want you to have any doubt in your mind. I want you to do what you think is best for you after all you have been through it would be selfish of me to ask you to go with me because I like you. If you want to be with Johnny then I don't want to hold you back. If you don't want to be with me, then I will be happy with just being friends. As long as your happy. I'm happy, even if your happiness isn't with me." He said.

I looked at him, and saw that he meant it. I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he had meant every word he had just said to me. "I don't know. I mean I'm sorry if that hurts you but I don't know if I want to be with Johnny. I don't know. I honestly don't." I said.

"I'll wait until you do know." He said. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Mary?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Dally. "What are you doing? I thought you ran away?"

"I came back. Oh sorry. Dally this is Alex, Joey, and Brett. Guys this is good ole' Dally." I said.

"Hi." They all said.

"Mary can I talk to you alone." I nodded.

He pulled me to the other side of the road. "How could you do this to Johnny?" He asked.

"Why is everything about Johnny. For once why don't people think about how I feel? So what if me and Johnny don't get back together. People change Dal." I said.

"He was a wreck when you ran away. We had no clue where you were. He was worried so much. He cried EVERY night you were gone. He was so hurt." He said.

"I know, I at least owe it to him to tell him how I am feeling. I don't know what I want anymore. God, why can't people once just look at it my way." I said. "I'm just trying to do what you told me to do."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I remember about six, maybe seven months ago you telling me. 'Hey, you get tough like me you don't get hurt. You look out for yourself and nothing, nothing can touch you.' Did you not say that?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "So that is what I am doing. I got tough, I'm never gonna get hurt again...I'm looking out for myself. Nothing and I mean NOTHING will ever touch me." I said.

"How did you get like this?" His voice sounded soft and gentle. "You are better than that Mary. That saying you are better than that. Higher than that. It's a good way to live, but you deserve better. Listen to heart this time. Not that saying." He said.

I walked away. I walked over to Brett. I kissed him. "I think I know what I want. His talk just helped me. We need to go back so I can talk to Johnny." We walked back. Brett put his arm around my waist. When we got back, I pulled Johnny outside.

"Mary, we need to talk." He said.

"Yeah I know."

"Dally told me." He said. "Do you think we should just break up. I can give you some space."

"No, I don't want to break up." _What are you doing? You just kissed Brett, now your telling Johnny you don't want to break up maybe Jeff was right...Maybe I am a slut._

"But, Brett..."

"I just want a break. I love you. I know I do. Maybe we should be together, maybe we shouldn't. I need to find out. So right now a break is what we need. Just until I know." I said.

"So in other words. You don't know if we're right. And if you can't find something better, you'll settle for me?" He asked.

"It's not like that. Three years is a long time. You know it is." I stopped. "We need a break. For a little while at least. If we're meant to be together then I'll realize it. You always said fate brought us together. If that's true then Fate will bring us back together."

"Alright, your right. If we are meant to be than we will be." He said. "We can have a break."

I walked back inside. I pulled Brett to a bedroom. "I need to let you know, that...Me and Johnny are on a break. I don't know yet. But I want to be with you. I just don't know who I want yet. I need to figure it out though."

"So we're together?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're together...for now." I said.

We walked back downstairs. Sodapop was there and still looked really sad. I went and jumped on him.

"Soda, cheer up. Smile." I let out my goofiest smile. He started to laugh.

"Your crazy." He said.

"Yeah, hanging out with you will do that to someone." I shot right back.

He started to laugh. "Yeah, I know. Having to live with two crazy people will do that to me." He choked out between laughs.

"Hey," Pony and Darry said.

"So we've come to the conclusion that we all are crazy?" Two-Bit suggested. I nodded. "Well alright then."

Alex, Joey, and Brett were giving us all wierd looks. I laughed even harder. "Are you sure you want to date a crazy person?" I asked Brett.

"Yeah," He said. I noticed Johnny giving him the more evil and hateful stare. Dally was doing it right along with him. I looked at Two-Bit and even he looked like he could rip off Brett's head.

I knew then that maybe me and Brett weren't the right thing at the time. I just wish I would have taken it in to consideration looking back at it now.

**End of Chap. 11**

**A/N- Okay there are only four more chapters. I have it at 15. Alright. I am going to do a preqel to Mary**

**Mathews 1. So as soon as I am done. There will be a Mary Mathews Trilogy. YAY! I will**

**try and get the next chapter up soon! I promise! But until then REVIEWS, REVIEWS, AND MORE **

**REVIEWS! LOVE YA ALL.**

**Mary**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Okay well Brett is winning the poll, but Ya never know. I may pull a fast one on ya...**

**well here ya go.**

**Chapter 12**

I awoke in the morning on the couch in Brett's arms. I wiggled out of his embrace and walked into the kitchen. I saw Dally, and Two-Bit in there talking. They looked up at me and got quiet. "Mary," Two-Bit said.

"I don't want to hear it. I know what you are going to tell me. I just need to try this." I said.

"After all you and Johnny have been through you are going to pull this shit?" Dally said.

"You know what EVERYTHING is about Johnny it always has been. Nobody gives a damn what I want not even Johnny. When I ran away. I met Brett and he actually cared about what I thought and what I had to say. So just drop it both of you." I yelled.

"Mary, you are making one of the biggest mistakes. You and Johnny are meant to be. We all know this. You need him and he needs you. He is a wreck, and deep down inside your heart. You know you still love him and want him." Dally said.

"Whatever." I walked out the door and slammed it as hard as I could. I walked for a few minutes. I heard someone running behind me.

"Where ya going sunshine?" I heard Sodapop say.

"Somewhere else." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything. I find a guy that I like and everyone else wants me to get back together with Johnny." I said.

"Yeah, I think you should go with whoever you want. As long as your happy. I mean that is all that really matters really." He said.

I stopped and sat down at the curb. He sat down next to me. "It's like everyone doesn't care if I am happy. But Johnny has to be happy. I mean it just drives me crazy!" I said.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. I mean I know that you and Johnny care for each other. I just don't know if it is in the same way anymore. I think that Johnny is so desprate to be loved that he is holding on to what isn't there anymore. I mean Johnny is clingy to you." He said.

I'd never thought of it like that. "Your absolutly right."

"Yeah, as long as you find someone that you can love, and they can love you back your good." He smiled I knew that he was thinking about Sandy.

"I'm really sorry about Sandy. I know that you really cared about her." I said.

"Yeah, she obviously didn't feel the same way. If she did she wouldn't of cheated on me with Jeff." He muttered.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Jeff, HUSKEY?"

He nodded. "Oh my god. Are you serious?" I was in shock. "Wow, you are a lot hotter than him. If you were my boyfriend I would never cheat on you."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know...But you have Brett." He muttered.

"And you'll have someone soon." I said. I smiled and he smiled back. "Come on let's go back."

He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the house. When we walked in I heard Dally yelling. "IF YOU LOVED HER, YOU WOULD DUMP HER. JOHNNY AND HER BELONG TOGETHER. YOU JUST HAVE MADE HER RETHINK THEIR RELATIONSHIP. YOU NEED TO END IT."

"No, I like Mary-"

"JOHNNY LOVES MARY!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Look I like your sister, when I found her she was a wreck, look at her now. Me, Alex, and Joey helped her out. I fell for her, and I am really glad that I did." Brett yelled.

I walked in. "You two leave him alone!" I yelled. "God, I want to be with him. Just deal with that." I grabbed Brett's hand and we walked out of the house.

We walked around for a while in silence. "Mary." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you still love Johnny?" He asked.

I was silent for a few minutes. "Yeah."

"Well then maybe we should break up."

"NO"

"Why"

"I love Johnny but I'm not sure if I like him like THAT anymore."

"Well then, I think we should break up. I mean in reality, I live I Houston, you live in Tulsa there ain't no way it will work out." He walked away and I laid there crying my eyes out.

"Hey Grease...Need a haircut..." I heard a voice say behind me.

**End Chapter 12**

**A/N- Alright well these last few chapters are kinda short so yeah, I think I will make them**

**alittle longer. Anyways, I know what I am doing so yeah reviews plz**

**Mary**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Okay warning this chapter is kinda short so yeah. Here ya go. chap 13**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 13**

"Hey grease...Need a haircut?" I heard someone ask. It made the hair on my neck stand up. I looked behind me and saw five Soc there, they were staggering so I could tell that they were druck. Also I could smell the whiskey on them, just by them breathing. I sighed.

"No, I'm good." I got up to start walking but one with stopped me.

"Your not going anywhere." He said. "You know it is really hard to believe that a hot thing like you could be a grease."

I was scared. _Oh no, maybe he'll rape me like Jeff did. No, quite thinking like that. Of course, they won't we are where everyone can see us. _

"Look, I'm suppose to be meeting some of my friends here," I said. "So if you were smart you would keep moving."

"Did you hear that Adam? If we were smart we would keep moving." He said.

"I heard it Heath." Adam said back to him.

"You know what grease. I don't like YOU threating me. Maybe you do need a haircut." Heath said. He tackled me and pinned me to the ground. "Hold her down guys." I heard a blade click open.

"NOOOOOO" I screamed.

"Shut up!" Heath yelled and punched me in my face. I stopped screaming. I felt him, pick a chuck of my hair up. My hair was down to my mid back. He took his blade and took off a good foot. I watched him drop it to the ground.

"NO, STOP, HELP, DARRY... SODA... JOHNNY... BRETT... HELP...ANYONE HELP!" I screamed. Once again I felt Heath's fist come in contact with my face. I stopped for a second.

I screamed as loud as I could. Heath took off another chuck of my hair. I felt him hit me several more times. Then I heard them all start to run. I lay there, wondering why all of the sudden they had left. I felt someone, pick me up. "Are you okay, Mary?" I heard them say.

I looked up and saw Greg Shepard. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to stay with my cousins." He said. "Wow, your face looks exactly the way it did, when I first met you." He said. I could tell that he was joking.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Where do you live?" He asked. I pointed him to the Curtis' house. When we got there he opened the door and put me inside. Alex and Joey were there but Brett wasn't. "Greg, what are you doing here?"

"I came down to see my cousins, and I see five guys jumping here. Looks like they cut off some of her hair too." He added.

"Babe, are you okay?" Alex asked.

I laughed. "Yeah A-Dawg, I'm fine." I said. "Thanks to G." I said. I never had a nickname for Greg until them. Me and him weren't really that good of friends, but the guy had just helped me out.

"Yeah, well have you seen Brett?" Joey asked.

"No, not since he broke up with me." I said.

"Yeah he was saying he was going to. He said there was to much tension." Joey said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. I was silent. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I knew that it was a lost cause. Me and Brett would never be a couple again. I heard people walk in.

"Hey, guys." I heard Sodapop and Steve say. They walked in and sat down.

"Mary, what happend to your face?" Sodapop asked.

"Thanks, I love you too, Soda." I said.

"No, what happend?" He asked.

"Soc." I said.

"You know what. I am so sick of there shit!" Steve yelled. "I'm going to talk to Shepard and see if he'll rumble with us."

"I'm coming too." Soda and Greg said.

"I'm their cousin." Greg said.

They all three left. "Mary, did you really like Brett?" Alex asked.

I nodded. "He was there for me, you know. You all were but him more emotionally. And I love him for that." I said.

"Yeah, we all kinda knew that. I mean all three of us had to work and we always thought that a lot was going, on, I think that Greg was the closest to getting how long it would take you two to hook up." Joey said.

Johnny, Dally, and Ponyboy came in next. "Hey, we saw Soda and he told us." Dally said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, they went to see if they would rumble with us against the Soc." I said.

"Yeah, and it is about time. I mean Tim will do it no problem. I mean Angel just got jumped, a few days ago." Dally said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, so anyways, have you guys seen Brett?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Pony said.

"Where was he?" Joey asked.

They were silent. "What?" Joey asked.

"Um, Mary, this ain't a sceme to get you and Johnny together, but he was kissing face with Angela Shepard." Dally said.

"Oh, it's cool. Me and him broke up anyway." I said.

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah,"

"So does that mean that me and you are going to go out again?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I still think that we should take a break."

"Yeah, okay." He said.

Brett came in. "Hey y'all," He said softly. "Well then I think I may be going out again tonight." Then right behind him came Angela Shepard. It felt like someone took a knife and dug it into my heart. I got up and walked outside.

Sodapop and Steve were coming back. I started to cry. _God I can't believe that he would do this. Not even two hours after we break up he is ready to go and sleep with Angel. God, I hate my life._ "Mary, are you okay?"Soda asked.

"Hey, I'll let you two have some alone time." Steve muttered and walked inside.

"Well, we have a rumble, us, Shepard's outfit and the Brumly boys." He said. "I saw Brett,"

"Yeah, with Angel." I said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I was Naive. I mean I thought that we could work out. But I don't know. I guess, Johnny will be the only guy who will ever actually truly like me." I said.

"I don't know about that." He said.

"What do you mean Soda?"

"I mean, I know someone in the gang besides Johnny who likes you." He teased.

"Really who." I asked.

"Guess," He mocked.

"Pony?" He shook his head. "You?" I asked. He nodded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping you and Johnny wouldn't hook back up." He said.

"Well we aren't going to. I think that me and Johnny should just break up." I said.

"Yeah, all of us beside Two-Bit and Dally have thought that for a while now." He said.

I smiled. He hugged me. "I love you." He said.

Sodapop had told me that a whole bunch of times. But never like this. It was intimate and I really loved the way his voice sounded when he had said it.

"I love you, too." I said.

"Well, let's go inside. The rumble is tomorrow at seven in the vacant lot." He said.

"Okay," We walked inside and sat down. Angel and Brett were there and Brett and her was kissing. "I'm going to bed." I said.

Soda got up with me and we went upstair together.

**A/N-I don't know, I have something BIG planned so yeah. REVIEWS.**

**Mary**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey ppl okay I figured I would just finish this thing instead of working on my other stories so here ya go.**

**Disclamier. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 14**

I woke up in Soda's arms. Nothing happend. That is what happend he held me all night. _I can't believe Soda likes me, this is just way too, wierd. God._

I got up and walked downstairs. It was Sunday and everyone had the day off. I was happy. The rumble was tonight. I heard Alex, and Joey come in. "Mary, hey we were going to leave today, but we are going to stay for the rumble, me, Brett, Joey, and Greg are gonna help." Alex said.

"I'm glad. One more day with you guys. And I promise I will visit you four at least once a month." I said.

"God girl, I am going to miss you so much." Joey said. I hugged them both. "Oh I talked to Brett."

"So." I said. I really could care less I mean he was with Angel. That means he doesn't give a rats ass about me.

"He was staying with Angela. Look I'm sorry, about you know what he did. I think that is dumb. Trust me, we'll let him have it all the way home." Joey said. Alex nodded.

Soda came down, "Hey beautiful." He said. He kissed me on my forehead. He walked into the bathroom.

"Mary, you and him?" Joey asked. I nodded. "Wow, you two make a cute couple." I smiled.

Johnny came down. "Mary, can I talk to you very quickly." I walked upstairs into a room with him.

"Yeah, what is it Johnny?" I asked.

"Mary, I want us to be together." He said.

"Johnny, we need to talk, okay." He sat down. "Look we've been through it all. Fights, arguments, break-up..." I trailed off. "Look, I'm not just saying this. This is how I honestly feel. I love you, but in a different way. I think that we are really to the point where we are just going out because, it's all we know. I think there is better things out there, for both of us. I think we should break up for good."

"I agree," He said. He was crying. "Your right, it hurts but, I think if we were to keep going out it would hurt both of us in the end." He smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks for understanding." I said.

"Yeah, you and Soda should hook up. He likes you, you know." He said. I smiled. I walked back downstairs.

I sat down next to Soda. "I did it." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

The entire day had a lot of tension in it waiting for the rumble. At six thirty everyone was at the Curtis'. We started to make our way to the vacant lot.

"Mary, your not fighting this time." Two-Bit said.

"Aw come on," I said. Usually me, Johnny, and Pony grab hold ofa big one. "I've always come through before."

"Alright." He said.

"Well, then you three stay close to me." Darry said. We all nodded.

When we got there the usual happend. They asked Darry to start it. The soc were starting to come in. The one that caught my eye was Paul. One of Darry's all pals. He said that he would take on Darry. The rumble started. I hit one of the biggest guys I could see. Johnny, and Pony started to help. Pretty soon asoc jumped on me and was hitting me in my face, chest and just everywhere. I felt him get off me and saw Soda beating the holy hell out of him.

I heard a loud BANG everyone got silent. It sounded like a gun shot. The soc started to run. "Who got shot?" I asked Soda.

"Brett!" I heard Greg yelled. I ran to where he was. "Call an ambulance!"

I ran over and saw that Brett had been shot in the chest. "No, it would be faster if we just took him!" I yelled. Me, Joey, Alex, and Greg carriedBrett to the car. We rode to the hospital as fast as we could. "Mary, I'msorry for what I did to you. I love all of you guys"

"We all love you too." Joey said. When we got there, I ran inside.

"My friend was shot we are bringing him in." She ran and got a doctor.

The doctor came out. "What is the name of the patient?"

"Brett Dickerson." I said. They were bringing him. They led us to a room.

"Are any of you family?" The doctor asked. We shook our heads. "Then you have to stay out here."

We waited in the waiting room forever. _OMG! I can't believe this is actually happening. I mean, he can't die, he has to be okay. _

Soda came in, I ran up and hugged him. "They aren't letting us know anything. God, Soda what if he dies." I cried in his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"He'll be okay." Soda said.

The doctor came out. "Are you his friends?" He asked. We nodded. "Look, the bullet hit one of the main artries to his heart. I'm so sorry, but he just passed away."

I fell to the ground. "Oh my god. No" I cried. Soda came and hugged me.

"Mary, it's okay." He said. "I understand, I've lost people in my life before too."

I looked over and saw, Greg, Alex, and Joey crying. "I have to go make sure they are okay." I walked over to them.

"I'm sorry you guys." I hugged them.

"I'll never forgive myself." Greg said.

"What?" I asked.

"It was my idea to stay for the rumble, we should of just left." He cried.

I hugged them. "Well, guys we should start heading back, so we can tell hisparents." Alex said. They got up and left.

"Bye, Mar, call us and don't forget to come and visit." They said between tears.

"Doc, can I go see him?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Please." He nodded. I walked in. Soda was behind me.

"I'm not letting you go in there by yourself." He held my hand and I went next to the bed.

I saw him. He had a hole about an inch away from where his heart was. I cried. "Oh my god, it doesn't seem possible, he was sixteen." I said.

"I know. I know. It's okay. I'm here for you." He said. We left and went back to the house. Everyone was there. When we walked in everyone jumped up.

"Mary, I'm so sorry." Two-Bit said. He hugged me. Everyone took turns going around and hugging me.

"Look, I'm fine. Just lets not talk about it." I said.

They all nodded. We sat down and just sat there.

"I'm going to bed." I said. I didn't like the tension. It was twice as worse than before the rumble.

"I'll go with you." Soda said. We walked up to his room.

"Mary, are you sure that you are okay." He asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. We walked into his room and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N- I bet none of y'all saw that one coming did ya? HAHAHA okay maybe Jay**

**but that is it. Alright. the next chapter is the last one and I will work on it. SOON AS I CAN!**

**Alright. So REVIEWS!**

**Mary**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hey okay can you believe that this is the last chapter? OMG but I think I will wait**

**to do the prequel so I can work on my other stories for a while. But anyway here ya go.**

**Disclaimer- I own only my characters that I made up.**

**This chapter is dedicated to XAmberX, DramaticThrasher, and sodaschick, my three most dedicated readers.**

**Chapter 15**

Two days later, I was down in Houston at Brett's funeral. I meet his dad, and mom. It was really wierd, considering that everyone was crying. Alex, Joey, and Greg came over to me. They looked like they had been crying non stop. "Hey, y'all," I said.

"Hey, so how is Soda? Is he down here?" Joey asked.

"No, just me." I said.

"His parents want people to say stuff about him, would you do it?" Alex asked. I nodded.

_Oh god, what am I going to say? I can't do it. yes, I can._

The funeral started, Alex walked up there. "Brett has been my best friend for over ten years now. I loved him like a brother. I lived with him. He was smart, kind, and nice-" He started crying. "I'm sorry, he was one of the greatest guys I know. I'm sure he is looking down at us all, laughing because we are crying over him. I know he is. I'm not going to dwell on the fact that he is gone. I'm just going to reflect on the times I had with him, and the fun we had together." He looked up at the ceiling. "Brett, I just wanted to tell you, I love you and I will see you again." He started crying harder.

Joey went up next. "Brett, was also my best friend. I meat him 11 years ago. He was cocky, fun, smart. I envied him a lot because he could do anything. He was great at everything he did." Tears started to fall off of his face. "He was funny most of all, I remember this one time, he was making fun of Alex because he fell in front of this girl he liked. The whole time Brett was making fun of him. I remember it so fondly because he made soda come out of my nose." He chuckled. "As selfish as this may sound, I wish him back here," He stopped for a few seconds. "I wish him here, I wish he would just pop up and say gottcha, and laugh, and knowing that will never happens just hurt more. Brett I love ya, you were great." He cried harder and went and sat down.

Greg walked up next. He was bawling. "Wow, I don't even know what to say, just that I wish you were here with us now. I remember him, when me, Alex, and Joey first moved in together, him saying just everything to lighten the tension. I miss him, a lot. Just thinking about the last time I saw alive, him scared to death..." He cried harder. "I don't think I've ever seen him so scared. I don't think I ever have. He's gone now. To a better place, I'll see him again, later in heaven." He choked out between tears.

I walked up and stood. "I'd only known Brett for a month. My nickname for him was Babe, how he came up with that, I nicknamed him Bre. But, he helped me out of a bad time, I had been hurt by someone, and he helped he listened, and understood, comforted me. I owe him a lot. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be dead, he helped me...He saved me." I stopped, the truth of my words hit me. I would be dead if it wasn't for him. "He was one of the few guys who understand me. I loved him. He helped me in so many ways imaginable. I just can't believe that he is gone. It doesn't seem possible." I stopped. "So, I love you Bre, bye for now." I walked down.

The rest of the funeral was a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Brett. I went back to Tulsa and was greeted by Soda, "Hey babe, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm good." I lied. We went back to the house. I went inside and laid down on the sofa. Everyone was in there.

"Mary," I looked up to see the whole gang there. Two-Bit spoke first. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I promise, you all, that I am okay." I said.

"Mary, can I talk to you alone?" Johnny asked. I got up and walked with him into the bathroom. "Talk to me, you can always tell me what's wrong, I'm easy to talk to."

"Johnny, I can't believe he is gone. I should of stayed here after Jeff raped me, I may not of ever met him, but at least he would still be alive." I said.

"It's okay, Mary, he would have died either way, it is the way God wanted it. I love you," He said. He hugged me.

"I love you, too." I said.

"I'm here for you, okay, I think your right too. We shouldn't be together, but I do want us to be friends." He said.

"I do too." I felt a lot better.

I smiled and walked out. I went back over to everyone with a smile on my face. "So talking to Johnny make you feel any better?" Soda asked. He looked really worried.

"Yeah, and I want me and you to stay together." I said.

He sighed in relieve. "I do too." He smiled.

"Hey, Mary, someone is here to see you." Two-Bit said.

I looked up to see, my mom. She ran over to me. "Hey, my baby, are you okay?" She asked. "Keith told me, I'm so sorry." I looked at her face and she had a bruise on her eye. I pulled away from her.

"Mary, I'm leaving Alan, I decided that you are right. I shouldn't take that from him." She said.

"Good, how long ago did you make that decision?" I asked.

"About an hour ago." She said. "Will you come home with me?"

"I don't know. I think I should see how it goes for a few weeks." I said.

"What do you mean." She asked.

"an hour ago isn't long ago. I think I will wait a few weeks and if you aren't back with him, then I will move back in with you." I said. She smiled.

"Alright, well I have to go." She said. "I love you." She kissed me on the forehead. I went upstairs and laid down on one of the beds. A few moments later the gang was coming in. I looked up at them.

"Mary, these past few days we've been looking for the guy that killed Brett, It was Cherry's boyfriend, Bob." Soda said.

"Really, he seems the type." I said simply.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Uh, guys could you leave me and Soda alone for about a half hour." I smiled.

"Mary, I love you." Soda said.

"I love you, too." I said. Right then and there, I knew me and Soda were the next Johnny and me.

_I guess Johnny talking to me really did do me good. I mean I know I have these guys to talk to, especially Soda. I love you, Brett, I will always love you and I will never forget you. I promise you that I will never forget you. You still live on in my heart._

**A/N- Okay there ya go, Mary Mathews 2 finished. I can't believe it. I like where this is going. so I guess**

**there will be a sequel, to this sequel. lol. so tell me what you think. And like I said, I will be taking a **

**break from the Mary Mathews, stories so I can work on my other ones, so If you are a loyal reader,**

**look for the first chapter sometime in January. TATA for now. I luv you guys.**

**This chapter is dedicated to XAmberX, DramaticThrasher, and sodaschick**

**Mary**


End file.
